Boulevard of Broken Dreams The Vampire Prince
by cold-night09
Summary: Darren's feelings as he perishes into certain doom into the heart of Vampire Mountain through the river (beginning of book 6 the Vampire Prince)... Spoilers for trials of death and vampire prince


Disclaimer: I don't own Darren Shan, Darren Shan does and I don't own Boulevard of Broken Dreams, Green Day does.

This is a one shot only one chapter it's a song fic about Darren's ride down the mountain in the river at the beginning of The Vampire Prince. Probably come grammer/typo because I didn't edit it well.

* * *

Boulevard of Broken Dreams- The Vampire Prince

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known_

Maybe I just hit my head, or maybe it's something more. Maybe I do feel alone… maybe there's no one who can save me anymore. I'm drowning in a sea of guilt, and in a river of bones. I only know what is ahead of me and all I can think of is Gavner and Kurda. How one friend could brutally kill one of his good friends, just to betray everyone else? Kurda how could you?

_Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone_

I don't know where I'm going, for all I know is I could die in five minutes from now. So I should get it all straight in my head before… well before everything's lost, and I never know why.

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone_

Everything I've ever felt has shattered into pieces and drowned in this water. Like I soon will, along with my dreams and my friends. I want to sleep but… I know if I do, Kurda will betray everyone and I can't let it happen. Never! That traitor will never kill Mr. Crepsley or anyone else, but especially Mr. Crepsley. He was the only one that really treated me like a father after I left my family. After my destiny turned to the darkness, to the black of night.

_I walk alone  
I walk alone _

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My head sunk deep into the mountain's deep, I went down a drop and then hit my head on the wall. I gasped for air feeling the pain against my chest. I was hurt badly and the coldness of the water had made me completely numb. At this point I was glad I didn't have hair, because if I had it would have ripped out slowly and painfully.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone_

There was a crack in the wall of the rocky cavern. This was my first sight of daylight in days maybe even monthes. I saw my shadow, at first I thought it was someone trying to save me, but only a fool would believe that. "Help" I whispered to myself. I sunk underwater briefly because my tired body couldn't keep me up. My body sunk into the shallow waters of the river, along with my heart and soul. Quickly I remembered that, my soul was sinking into the water. I didn't want to stay here forever. Just thinking of sloshing around my whole afterlife. It sickened me.

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah_

I re-surfaced and breathed in as much air as possible. Savouring it, enjoying it. I somehow believed that I could… and would live through this. I tried moving a bit but that was hopeless. The density of the water impaired my movement even more. My only hope was staying up and hoping I could sum up the strength to pull myself to the side whenever I could.

_I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone_

I'm in the middle of this. Caught in the middle. I don't know where to go, I want to cry but that will just add to the moisture, add to my sorrow and maybe I'm just afraid that if I cry… I will have given up. I think that's the end of the tunnel I see a huge beam of light, my eyes burn with the dim light of the night, but it is bright to my eyes.

_Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

I remembered Gavner's laughter and Kurda's smile and just how all of that laughter could result in… death. How a life could be taken for the good of the enemy. I couldn't help it, nothing was alright, and yet the more I tried I couldn't think of how it could me. But to survive I had to pretend I was okay. Everything's okay… not… I'm alive! That's what alright I'm alive and I can see the beauty of the stars and the forest and I need to get out of this water.

_I walk alone  
I walk alone _

I walk alone  
I walk a...

I thought about everything that had happened and got out of the sea of darkness, the river of bones. I breathed in the air and lay for a few moments on the land. Just thinking nothing special. I was still alive but there was hope, hope for the vampires, and at least if I died now, I wouldn't be stuck in the river.

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone…_

Gavner, I will avenge you. I will not let you die in vain. And as for Kurda… I feel bad for the guy because he will get what he deserves. Even if I have to DIE!

The End

* * *

well i hope u liked it and if u didnt i hope u were a fast reader cause ur not gonna get those minutes back... have a good night!

cold-night09


End file.
